Power
by ClairefromAyr
Summary: One shot Klaus/Damon slash - warnings for non con! Based on a request for this pairing during 4x12 episode where Klaus is babysitting Damon in the cellar after being bled out by Stefan.


Hello lovely readers! I had a request from a guest to the forum to write a Klaus/Damon slash fic based around episode 4x12. It's not a pairing I have ever shipped before so I hope it doesn't disappoint. Warnings for non-con here as I couldn't see any other way to have this happen with our beloved characters. Please review!

POWER

It had been hours and babysitting the elder Salvatore certainly wasn't as enlightening as he had hoped. Klaus leant against the doorframe and sighed bored. Damon had been playing continuously with a coin he had been throwing in the air and catching and it was really starting to grate on Klaus's nerves.

"Must you?" He asked irritated and Damon smirked, looking over at him.

"You could always leave you know. I don't need a babysitter." Damon teased.

"Ah but then you'd have to trust your own restraint to keep you in here and we both know how well that works out for you normally." Klaus smiled to himself. Damon was excruciatingly easy to wind up and he needed some entertainment if he was going to have wait much longer for Stefan to return with the dagger to put down Kol. Damon scowled at him and it made him grin wider.

"You don't have to hang around in here when you can bolt me in. Why are you really here?" Damon narrowed his eyes and sat up slowly. Klaus felt himself harden and become irritated again as Damon squinted his eyes at him accusingly. Damon might not be the brightest star in the sky but he was perceptive, he had to give him that.

"I like to watch you suffer in here, starving and useless. Does that surprise you?" Klaus tried to recover as Damon scowled again at his words. "Speaking of which…" Klaus pulled another vile of blood from his top pocket and smiled at the hunger in Damon's eyes. It was a pitiful amount of sustenance – barely enough to keep Damon from drying out but who was he to argue with Stefan about what was best for his brother? Damon stared at it, waiting for Klaus to throw it to him. Klaus held it in his hand, studying it a while, while Damon began to fidget.

"Well?" Damon said, the hunger evident in his body language and his tone and Klaus looked over at him.

"I tell you what Damon, you answer my questions and I will give you a little blood. How does that sound?" Klaus popped the vile back into his top pocket and folded his arms smugly. Damon lay back down on his back and started throwing the coin up in the air again.

"You must be hungry." Klaus encouraged, watching the coin flip up and down in the air again. _Stubborn fool_. He rushed forward and caught Damon's wrist, twisting it until it broke and Damon shouted in pain and surprise. No more coin flipping now!

"What the hell man?" Damon cried out, sheltering his broken wrist protectively as Klaus moved back to stand against the doorframe again as though he had never moved at all. The pain was pretty unpleasant, it pulsed through his arm up to his shoulder and he bit his lip as he tried to breathe through it enough to get it under control. He didn't normally feel pain as acutely as this, but he was very low on blood and so he could feel everything at the moment – even the low temperature in the room was starting to bother him too. He squeezed his eyes closed and took a deep breath as he pushed the bones back into the right position. He couldn't help but cry out at the pain that almost knocked him out as he did so and he fell back onto his back on the camp bed breathing loudly, holding his arm to his chest.

"I bet that would hurt less with a little blood mate." Klaus said jovially, enjoying the show as Damon growled at him.

"What the hell do you want?" Damon snapped. Klaus walked over to him slowly and Damon stared up angrily.

"I want to know how you make Elena forgive you."

"What?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"How did you manage to convince her that you were worth loving after everything you've done?" Klaus rephrased and Damon's face suddenly emoted a look of comprehension.

"Why do I think that this might have something to do with a certain blonde vampire?"

"Because you are not completely without brain cells Damon. Tell me…what do you say to her?" Damon chuckled, earning him a glare as Klaus invaded his personal space.

"I guess some people are just more forgiving than others." He said dryly.

"What do you say to her?" Klaus growled and Damon felt himself being pressed into the camp bed as Klaus leaned his hand down on top of his chest. He squirmed a little and licked his lips nervously.

"She understands everything I do, I do for a reason. Unlike you who blindly goes and kills people just because you feel like it." Damon huffed and Klaus pulled back a little to smile at him. The smile wasn't natural and Damon felt his pulse quicken as he shivered.

"We aren't so dissimilar you and I. Imagine what a team we could make." Klaus continued to smile and Damon twitched nervously as his wrist began to pulse again, almost as a reminder of how much danger he could be in right now.

"There's no I in team and I'm all about me, sorry." Damon quipped and shot a sarcastic smile back at him. Klaus actually laughed as though he was genuinely amused and backed off giving Damon some space. The relief flooded through Damon's body and he cradled his wrist for a moment while Klaus turned his back.

"You've got it wrong as usual Damon. How is it that you manage to miss the most obvious all of the time?" Klaus turned back and Damon let go of his wrist. He had to appear stronger than he felt right now. Damon raised his eyebrows at him and Klaus laughed again.

"I don't kill people for no reason. I kill them to show all of you who is in charge." Damon snorted and shook his head and Klaus's face changed to one of anger. Damon flinched as Klaus grabbed him by the throat and held him down. He didn't squeeze enough to cause him any pain, he was simply demonstrating that he was strong enough to hold Damon on his back without any strain whatsoever. Damon clasped both hands over the hold and winced, awaiting the squeezing sensation.

"I do what I feel like to show you that I am the one with the power here." Klaus spoke with a soft voice, strangely calm as though to comfort him but his eyes told a different story as Damon stared up helpless. Damon's grip tightened to the point of causing his wrist to grumble as Klaus leaned further in toward his face until their noses where touching. Damon's mouth fell open in surprise as Klaus inhaled Damon's scent, like a cat teasing and playing with its dinner.

"I could do anything I want to you right now and I don't think your brother would really care." Klaus whispered in Damon's ear. Damon struggled against him, he didn't like how Klaus was pressing himself against him. He didn't mind when women did it because it was always at his invitation. Klaus let a chuckle blow against Damon's cheek as he pulled his face back to touch Damon's nose with his own again. Damon's eyes were huge and frightened and Klaus smiled in triumph at the expression.

"What? No amusing retort Damon? Have I rendered you speechless or do you finally understand now?" Klaus smiled showing his teeth and all Damon could do was stare at him in horror.

"Get off of me!" Damon finally found his voice again, albeit rather raggedly and Klaus pulled back from him and let go of his hold around Damon's throat. Klaus started laughing to himself as he took in Damon's expression and body language. Damon sat up so he could be better prepared for another display of power again, he didn't want to feel himself trapped underneath Klaus like that ever again. It made him feel so weak.

"Damon, I do enjoy you. Your attempts to try and scare me are the best entertainment I've had in years. Perhaps that's why I haven't killed you yet." Klaus popped the blood vile out of his pocket and tossed it over to him. Damon waited for a minute, not wanting to seem too eager, until he reached down to his feet and grabbed the vile.

"Goodie." He said dryly as he poured the small volume down his throat. Klaus watched him with interest. A cell phone ring echoed through the room, breaking the tension between them both and Damon sighed in relief as Klaus finally took his eyes from him and looked down to the screen.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus's whole body became rigid and he growled as he spoke. Damon's heart jumped into his mouth. Something was happening and he was stuck in here!

"I have nothing to do with any plan Kol." Damon bit his lip as he watched the interplay between Klaus and the caller. Klaus was becoming anxious and rattled. Damon put his feet on the ground and sat up fully, ready to move as quickly as his body would allow him, if he needed to. Klaus noticed his movement and shot him a glare that sent ice prickling up his back.

"I'll take care of it." Klaus snapped his phone shut and growled at Damon. Before Damon could even blink Klaus had him squashed against the wall behind them and this time he squeezed Damon's throat until Damon could feel blood cells bursting beneath the skin and he gasped in pain.

"What's going on?" Klaus gritted at him, showing his fangs and Damon squinted as he tried to speak.

"I don't know!" He squeaked and Klaus squeezed tighter to the point where Damon's vision got darker and he grimaced.

"What are your little friends planning Damon? Answer me." Klaus's pupils expanded slowly and Damon felt himself still, entranced by them.

"I don't know anything." He rasped, clutching desperately at Klaus's hand. Klaus growled in frustration and tore Damon's injured wrist from his other hand roughly, bending it awkwardly until it snapped again. Damon's whole body convulsed as he dry wretched at the pain and Klaus let him tumble to the ground as he heaved to no avail. He didn't even have enough blood in his stomach to regurgitate anything. Klaus kicked his face, sending his body falling against the wall as he tried to recover. Damon wasn't capable of pretending to be ok as he dragged in breaths and held his wrist in torment. The pain was so distracting, he wondered how humans could deal with it. He didn't realise that Klaus had burst his lip until he coughed and blood spilled from his mouth onto the floor beneath him. He stared at it in surprise as he tried to get a sense of what was happening to his body. Another kick had him on the ground on his side gasping for a reprieve as he tried to collect his brain cells. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on breathing when he heard Klaus shouting, very animated. He couldn't open his eyes as he rested his head against the cool stone floor and curled up, guarding his wrist with his knees. Klaus was shouting at someone but he couldn't make out the words, they seemed garbled and distant as he tried to calm himself.

"I'm going to rip that witches head off!" Klaus screamed and Damon heard Bonnies' name. He opened his eyes to watch as Klaus tried in vain to leave the cellar only to have his body forcibly keep him a prisoner inside the doorframe. Bonnie must have spelled the entryway to stop him from escaping, but why? What the hell was going on? Klaus was furious and bursting with energy as he pounded his fists against the invisible barrier. Damon exhaled a shaky breath and closed his eyes again. Klaus began pacing and Damon began to hope against the odds that Klaus would just leave him to suffer and not touch him again. He was a crumpled heap of tissue right now, where would be the fun in kicking him around when he could even groan from the bruised throat he had thanks to Klaus's anger. His throat felt as though it had been crushed and he doubted he could make even a small sound if he wanted to. Klaus's footsteps stopped and Damon opened his eyes wearily. Klaus was looking at him.

"Your girlfriend is trying to kill my brother." He explained with a tinge of venom in his tone. Damon blinked at him, unable to talk or respond in any other fashion.

"What am I going to do about that Damon?" He approached him and Damon couldn't help the expression of pleading that pulled his brows together and elicited a small sound from somewhere deep in his throat. His body felt broken, he couldn't take any more. Klaus gave him a small sympathetic smile as he observed Damon's distress and knelt down next to him. Damon closed his eyes and curled further into himself but Klaus didn't touch him.

"Stefan, your ex-girlfriend is trying to kill my brother. Unless you want Damon here, to suffer the same fate, I would get yourself over to the Gilbert House. Oh and Stefan…Bonnie has locked Damon and I in here together quite cosily so I have a lot of incentive to play until you get back here." As he spoke he punched Damon's face and Damon coughed and gasped at the impact. Damon's hearing was pretty bad right now but he picked up on Stefan's worried tone through the other end of the line and lay limply back resting his head. Klaus snapped his phone shut and ran his hand through Damon's hair.

"It must hurt mate. Shame you don't have any more blood ay?" Klaus's voice was gentle and Damon dared to open his eyes. Klaus held another vile of blood out before him, dangling it in his hand. Damon groaned but didn't move.

"Don't you want some?" Klaus taunted and Damon felt conflicted. Would he actually give it to him? He shouldn't fall prey to Klaus's games. Quite possibly if he was offering him some blood it was so that Damon would become a little more durable and remain conscious enough to be a punching bag for a little longer. Damon shook his head slowly as he swallowed a mouthful of his own blood circulating in his mouth. Blood was dripping down his chin now from where he had been punched twice, but it was his wrist that was the real problem. It felt mangled as he cradled it and Klaus lightly stroked his fingers over it as he gasped, flinching away from him.

"Let me help with that." Klaus said gently and Damon began to pant in fear.

"Nnnno." Damon rasped and felt his throat catch fire at the effort to formulate words. Klaus leaned into his face again, brushing his nose against his. Damon wanted to scream at the invasion and utter lack of escape.

"Give me your hand Damon." Klaus tone became more of an order and Damon felt a tear slide down from the corner of his left eye as Klaus forcibly pulled his hand from his chest.

"There is more than one way to demonstrate power Damon. Pain is simply one." Klaus commented as he surveyed Damons' wrist and tutted at the damage. In one movement he pushed the bones back into their place as Damon screamed. The sound ripping enough that everyone within a hundred miles must have shuddered in sympathy. Damon's whole body began to convulse involuntarily and somehow he ended up in Klaus lap as his vision flickered from black to grey to the room holding him prisoner. His couldn't hold his head up anymore and just surrendered himself to death, hoping Klaus would kill him quickly. He could no longer see or hear anything as he lay back into Klaus's embrace resigned.

Time seemed to tick past achingly slowly as though he was dreaming until he tasted it on his tongue – sweet nectar. He stirred a little and swallowed some, realising that it was blood, warm and delicious and life giving. His limbs still wouldn't respond but at least his mouth was aware. Blood slid down into his stomach, warming him and healing his ravaged throat as he began to suck with his cheeks to get more. All he could focus on was his mouth, his teeth grazing skin, his tongue lapping now and his cheeks pulling in through suction.

"I think your brother has forgotten who has the power here Damon." The voice whispered in his ear, making him shiver as the breath floated across the delicate skin of his neck. "We need to remind him you and I." Damon flickered his eyes, trying to open them but failed. His head was being supported as he drank and although he was beginning to register just what was happening he couldn't care to break himself away from Klaus's wrist, even though he knew Klaus was only feeding him for one reason. He whimpered when Klaus pulled his wrist away and he opened his eyes hazily. Klaus looked down at him, almost admiringly and Damon licked the last of the blood from his lips. He could feel his limbs now as the blood rolled through him, restoring some of his strength. His wrist had a slight throb but was mostly healed now. He slowly sat up as Klaus placed him back to the ground. He pushed himself achingly up against the wall so he could lean his back into it for stability.

"Just get it over with." Damon sighed, wondering what Klaus was waiting for. He had him. Klaus's blood had healed some of his injuries but he was still weak and without much strength without fresh human blood. Klaus's cell phone buzzed and he pulled it out to check the message. He smiled as he read the text and snapped it shut again. Damon raised his eyebrows in query and Klaus stood up, never taking his eyes from him.

"Get on your knees." He commanded and Damon frowned in uncertainty.

"What?"

"Get on your knees Damon." Klaus repeated smiling in a way that set Damon's stomach churning like a washer dryer.

"Why?" Damon ventured and Klaus chuckled.

"We are going to show everyone who is the boss around here." Klaus sniggered and folded his arms waiting for Damon to move.

"No chance." Damon spat. If Klaus was going to torture him, he was going to go down fighting and make this as difficult for Klaus as possible. He wasn't going to be made an example of! Klaus's face became blank and deadly as Damon tried to appear as relaxed as possible. He waited for a minute, staring Damon out before he reached forward and pulled Damon up onto his knees in one swift movement. Damon couldn't fight him, all he could do was go limp enough to make the movement as troublesome for Klaus as possible. Once he was being held on his knees Klaus pushed him forward off balance until he had to reach out with his hands and steady himself on the floor in front of him. Damons' breathing shot up in severity as he wondered what was happening, then he heard it. The sound of a belt being undone and he stiffened. Klaus was going to belt him?

"I used to love getting the belt at school." Damon joked, trying to calm himself down. At least Klaus didn't seem to be interested in his wrist right now. He could take a beating with leather. It would burn but he would be ok. Klaus chuckled behind him and Damon squeezed his eyes shut, waiting. Klaus took his time removing the belt and running it through his hands slowly, enough to make Damon's muscles clench in anticipation until he reached forward and pulled Damon's jeans down. Damon rarely wore underwear and Klaus was pleasantly impressed at the unblemished skin of his buttocks. Evidently Damon hadn't expected this and shivered at his partial nudity.

Damon's breath caught in his throat as he opened his eyes, waiting for the first strike, but instead of the blow Klaus lay his hand on Damon's back comfortingly, pushing him forward a little further. He began to turn his head back to see what Klaus was doing when he felt warmth against the skin of his buttocks. He jerked in surprise and Klaus leaned into his back whispering.

"There is nothing I can't do to you Damon, if I want to." Damons' eyes widened as he felt the unmistakeable pressure of Klaus pushing his manhood into him, breaching him. He gasped and his mouth fell open as he shook. He shouted in surprise and horror at what was happening.

"What..?!" Damon struggled as he felt himself being filled completely, consumed by the sensation of Klaus inside of him. He felt like he could vomit again for the sheer pressure inside and he gasped.

"Wait!" Damon shouted in disbelief. This couldn't be happening! Klaus chuckled and the vibration filtered into Damon's body, making him whimper. Klaus pulled back and Damon almost sobbed, thinking that he was going to pull out and be satisfied that he had violated Damon unlike no other, but he pushed back in again and Damon choked, tears filling his eyes at the intrusion.

"Relax Damon, you might enjoy it." Klaus encouraged, placing a hand on Damons' back so that he was trapped in this position against his will. Voices screamed in Damon's head to beg and plead for an end to this demonstration of power, but he bit his tongue as Klaus began to thrust slowly and gently inside of him, claiming him against his will. He couldn't plead, it would be pathetic. It was only sex, Damon repeated over and over in his head, trying to comfort himself. He had sex all of the time, he hadn't ever tried this before with a man but it was just sex, it was _just_ sex! Klaus pushed in deeper and Damon cried in anger and pain as he fell forward a little more onto his elbows. Klaus wrapped an arm around his stomach and held him, supporting his weight as he sped up his thrusts. Each thrust felt like it would come out of Damon's mouth, Klaus was in so deep and he struggled to relax his muscles as his body was pushed to the limit.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried this Damon, there's a spot just inside you that I think you've been missing out on." Klaus breathed against him as he snapped his hips forward and made Damon cry out. Damons' head began to spin as his body was jolted forward and he found himself near the wall again. He stretched his hands out forward against the bottom of the wall and held himself firmly there. Klaus pulled his hips upwards to change his angle and thrust in, taking Damon's breath away. He gasped loudly as he felt a strange sensation shoot down to his toes and Klaus laughed.

"There we go." Klaus encouraged and began to pound into him, hard enough that Damon suddenly could think anymore. His body pulsed with the shocks of sensation catapulting through his abdomen, waking his own manhood as he moaned. Klaus was rough and he could tell he was bleeding, but somehow he didn't care right now. A huge surge of feeling coursed through him as Klaus pulled out completely and then plunged into him again and Damon moaned breathlessly at its intensity, his head falling forward uselessly as he spiralled into pleasure.

"Let go for me Damon." Klaus whispered against his skin and Damon tried to reign his senses back in. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Klaus was supposed to fuck him, tear him open in the act and leave him to his torment. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying this. He could hear the moans tear from his throat as he began to climax. Nothing he could do could stop the tidal wave inside of him, threatening to completely engulf him. Klaus snapped his hips forward one more time and Damon collapsed onto his elbows, bumping his head against the wall as his body gave in to the orgasm helplessly. Klaus stilled his movements as Damon moaned and panted for breath, his body clenching and shaking from the ferocity of the pleasure. Klaus stroked his back as he breathed and then pulled out, leaving Damon to collapse to the floor in a heap of semen and sweat.

"Good boy." Klaus said as he tucked his erection back into his jeans with care. Damon lifted his head and looked back at him in surprise. He was taking note of the fact that Klaus hadn't satisfied his body and he was confused. He must have looked as confused as he felt as Klaus smiled and shook his head as though Damon were missing the obvious again.

"This wasn't about sex and pleasure. It was about power Damon. My will over yours." Klaus explained and Damon squinted in disbelief. Klaus hadn't done this to him out of enjoyment, he had made Damon surrender and give into the orgasm that was his will and making. Damon hadn't been able to hold back and fight against the fact that Klaus had wanted to make him unravel. He blinked beginning to comprehend and Klaus gave a chuckle.

"I'm not into men, not that there's not some pleasure to be had evidently." Klaus winked at him and bile rose to Damon's mouth as he began to feel as used and discarded as Klaus had intended. He pulled his limbs in and fell into a sitting position against the wall as the wheels in his head turned painfully.

"You know I think Stefan could do well to learn this lesson too, and then maybe Elena…I'm feeling decidedly vigorous today." Klaus smirked as Damon looked up in revulsion and horror at what he was suggesting.

"Of course, you are such a good teacher Damon. Can I trust you to convey this information instead?" His tone was deadly serious and Damon gulped, nodding. He understood well enough not to argue. Klaus had demonstrated that he could do this again to anyone he desired and none of them could put up a fight. He couldn't let him do this to anyone else. He would shoulder the burden. Klaus clapped his hands together happily and Damon reached down and pulled his jeans back on solemnly. Klaus's cell phone wrang and he answered it in a flash.

"Just in good time dear Stefan." Klaus snapped the phone shut and smiled at Damon widely. He reached into his pocket and pulled a fresh vile of blood from it, tossing it at Damon's feet.

"Don't drink it too fast mate. I think your brother might want to starve you a little while longer." He seemed cheerful and turned to the doorway. The door had sat ajar during this entire episode and Damon looked up and watched as Klaus stepped out into the hall and sighed at his freedom. He turned back to look at him with a wicked grin on his face before slamming the door shut and bolting it.

"Catch you later." He waved merrily and walked away, leaving Damon to hang his head in shame and embarrassment.


End file.
